Beyond Two Hearts
by SaveAnotherMoment
Summary: Akihito & Mirai are trapped in the unrelenting Spirit World with dire consequences. The bespectacled beauty has a momentous task ahead of her. Will she be able to save Aki, & recover the feelings that remain in their hearts?
1. I'll Follow You into the Dark

_This is my first fan fiction dedicated to two of my most favorite characters. This upload is short, but there will be more to come. Please comment, message, and give me a follow, avid writers and readers! I do not own any of the characters, only this random story line consisting of the two. Chapters will be named after song titles; "I'll Follow You into the Dark" is by Death Cab for Cutie._

_**Beyond Two Hearts**_

_**Chapter 1: I'll Follow You into the Dark**_

The Spirit World was enveloped in a shrouded mist. The youmu left behind a dark cloud in its wake. Mirai and Akihito are lying on the ground in a tangled weave. Mirai looks into Akihito's eyes, searching for any life within them. She shakes him, crying and screaming his name. "Akihito…. "She sobs desperately pounding his chest; as if to prompt his heart to beat once more. She could no longer feel his warmth, and felt herself growing colder. It was her fault. She throws her glasses onto the ground, then covers her eyes, in shame. Akihito had let the youmu consume his entire being, leaving nothing but an empty vessel. He had protected her, and in doing so, left her alone in this uncaring & unforgiving realm of lost spirits.

Mirai clenches her fists after gently embracing Akihito's body. She looks at the deserted world around her, watching the spectral orbs weaving in and out in an endless dance. In this haze, she sees a tiny light. It is faint, at first, but it begins to grow the closer it moves toward her. Its distorted form whispers her name ever so sweetly. "Mi...raiiii." The voice reverberated throughout her entire being, resonating within her. Her blood began pumping faster, quickening the ever growing dance of her heart. "Aki?!" she breathes. "Follow me…" Mirai begins to run as the spectre travels faster and faster. As crazy as this may seem, if it is truly Aki, she had a small hope to grasp. She'll follow him/it (?) to the boundary, and beyond.

Mirai runs for what seems like days. The glittering ghost grows larger, and doesn't seem to stop. The more it grows, the weaker she feels. The landscape grows more barren, and the once peaceful misty shroud is consumed by an angry shade of red that burns her eyes. There are no more illusions of Nagatsuki City, only shadows of thoughts that were once there. She constantly looks forward, fearing that if she averts her gaze, she will lose sight of her beacon. The orb comes to an abrupt stop, and once again, speaks. "Miraiiii". There is no doubting that this is Aki, no matter how inhuman it sounds. "Pieces..." it struggles to say with ragged breath."The pieces are looooost…." "What pieces?" she cries, eyes filled with tears. "My soul…" the orb turns to face her, and in doing so, she sees a glimpse of the familiar smile she had grown to love."Aki!" She reaches out to the orb out of instinct, and it begins to react to the sensation of her touch. A wild array of prismatic colors begin to flash, blinding her in its rainbow.

Squinting to struggle to see the sight in front of her, she witnesses something beyond any realm of understanding. She realizes that within these prisms are memories, and not just any memories. They are all filled with collections of her: the first time they met, when he bought her glasses, and the many dinners they had shared. She sobs louder, "Why, Aki.. where are you?" The prisms begin to speak in unison, more clearly; "I am not dead, not yet Mirai."

Confused, they continue to speak. "The youmu may have destroyed my body, but it did not break my soul. I scattered the many pieces of my soul throughout the Spirit World." Understanding reaches Mirai's face as to what he means. "It's up to me to find you, to restore you?" "Yes, my bespectacled beauty, only you can break this cycle of misery for me. My love may not be what fairy tales consist of, but it runs as deep as the blood in your veins. This act can make me whole." With those last words, the prisms fall to the ground shattering around her. Amidst their glittering substance, she finds her glasses. Mirai looks at her bandaged hands, knowing what is to be done. "How unpleasant it is to save you once again, Aki… how unpleasant."


	2. Cold, But I'm Still Here

_Hello to all, & thank you for accompanying me on this creative ride! It is a slow process, as I am new to this, but I am enjoying it every step of the way! I have always admired the relationship between Aki & Mirai. There feelings are evident, but it is never really said just how much they do care for one another. (It was a frustrating dilemma for me, being a fan constantly fussing at my computer screen.) Hopefully, this dilemma will be solved using this creative outlet. ;) _

_**The title for this chapter is a lyric taken from the song, "Cold" by the band **__**Evans Blue**__**. I do not own this song, or the characters involved in my story. I own only this story involving both of these elements.**_

_**Beyond Two Hearts**_

_**Chapter 2: Cold, But I'm Still Here**_

Mirai feels hopeless. Every second that passes in the Spirit World is an hour in the world of the living. This information is disheartening to say the least. Despite the "safe spot" she had reserved for him underneath the shadow of the winding oak tree; Aki _is_ half-human,regardless of the demon that lurks inside. His body will deteriorate quickly, due to the massive amounts of energy that the surrounding entities feed off of. She has to act quickly, however, her once quick pace is slowing to a walk. As a Spirit World Warrior, she knows that her energy source is depleting as well. The results of this conquest are growing more and more dire, and her heart aches with the thought of not succeeding.

She presses on, each breath more ragged than the last. The landscape is repeating itself, every tree, every blade of grass seems to be replaced by a misshapen form. The Youmu are nearby, she feels their presence everywhere. She slowly takes off her ring on her finger, causing her blood to unravel the bandages wrapped to contain her power. The vibrant glittering red liquid swirls around her, taking on a life of its own. It materializes into the shape of her weapon, the sword. She clutches the sword with some uncertainty. "Something isn't right.." she breathes.

The heavy unbalance in the air chokes her aiding to her uneasiness. There was something out here, something incredibly powerful. She wields her sword shakily, turning constantly, awaiting for an attack. A black shadow appears before her eyes, as if it grew from the air that surrounded her. Its sinister shade was that of nightmares, and it grew larger with every breath Mirai took. She swings her sword in a panic, trying to obliterate the shadow at all costs. It negates the attack with ease, and comes closer; as if to inspect her. Eyes form upon the shadow, a deep green any being would be envious of. Mirai looks away, unable to hold the shadow's gaze. Something was different about this youmu, something that made the blood in her veins boil.

Without warning the shadow quakes, taking on another form: hands, arms, feet. The shadow is becoming a person? "Nooo!" she screams, swinging violently at the monster appearing before her. The youmu laughs, causing the ground to tremble at her feet. "What are you afraid of, Kuriyama?" It mocks her, enunciating every syllable of her name. "Are you afraid of the monster, or are you only afraid to face yourself?"

Mirai hangs her head in disbelief. The from in front of her was no longer a shadow, but those haunting green eyes remain. "How could it be.." she breathed.


End file.
